The Dark Snow
Being the average sixteen year old teenager that I am, I decide to kick back and relax. The snow is just falling outside, and my friends and I don't expect to have school. Great. No school, snow, parents are leaving to go to work, it's great! Or so I thought... The day after the snow fall, I wake up around 7:35 in the morning. There is a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, and I plan on using every bit of it to my advantage. Seeing how there is no way for me to get in trouble by the law, observing the fact that their is five inches of snow in the ground, I jump in my nineteen-sixty four Chevy and go "snowing". I do the best I can to both get snow in other peoples driveways, as well as clear the road for ongoing traffic. After all is said and done, I try and continue to go back to my house, about five miles away. Knowing it's going to take a bit going through the snow, I crank my radio up and listen to the hard rock playing on the channel. About three miles from my house, I start to hear the radio freeze up, making up static sounds, and what sounded to be like demonic voices. I thought nothing of it, I just assumed that the radio station was being hit hard by the snow that was still falling. As I got home, I immediately got on my computer to check the weather, to see what the accumulation of the snow was. "Ten inches," I said to myself in somewhat astonishment "Fuck, how did I drive in ten inches of snow?" After so, I get on Skype to try and brag to all of my friends, but none of them were on, and all of their profile pictures were changed into something symbolic, like a star, and a cup. Out of all the three hundred-nine friends I have, all the pictures were different. I tried texting my friend Logan, whom also changed his picture, but to no avail. I thought I was going insane at this point... "Are they trying to troll me?" I asked to myself, "Dammit Logan, I'm sure you planned this out..." I got into my truck as fast as I could to go over to Logan's house which is only a couple blocks away. As I drive through the compacted snow, I think I started to see things, odd, black beings, just staring at me at such a distance, I wouldn't think they'd be able to see me. I disregarded this due to by bad eye sight, but it kept me on my toes. As I got to Logan's house, I literally jumped out of my car, and ran towards his front door. I must have been there for at least ten minutes, ringing his door bell so many times, yet again, to no avail. I do this to four other friends houses, none of them home. I start to freak out. "Did the rapture happen? Am I alone on this Earth? What the fuck is happening!?" I attempted to call my mom, and wait till I hear her sweet voice, but she never answered. I hear the voice of the robotic voice mail girl. As she finishes up what she says, I start to hear something along with the robotic voice. It sounds rather deep, almost depressing like... "Hello?" I say softly into the phone. "You don't know?" Says the voice back in a very deep voice... I drop the phone immediately and speed home as fast as I could. By the time I made it half way home, my truck was almost out of gas. I totally disregarded the fact that there were no cars in the Highway next to my house, no one at the gas station, none at the nearest McDonalds... I grew more and more paranoid as my truck started to beep at me. Finally, it gives a final breath, and gives out. "Shit, oh shit, oh shit," I panic. The voice is still playing, over and over again in my phone... I can still heat the deepness of the voice, haunting me like a poltergeist. I examine the road around me, thinking I can easily walk back to my house, seeing as it's only two blocks away. I get out of my car, snow burning my face, and I run to the road leading to my duplex. Running as hard as I could, I am constantly observing my surroundings, thinking I'm going to see another one of those beings... I finally make it home. I search everywhere for my mother and step father, but still, nothing... "Where is everyone?" I yelled. I'm sobbing on the floor, knees down, head bowed. I feel hopeless. I feel regret. So many things going through my head. One thing suppresses all those thoughts. Suicide. "Should I?" I ask myself, "No, I couldn't, I wont, It's not worth it!" Growing more and more eager, I run to my room, at one last attempt for salvation. I log on to my Facebook account to see if anyone has made any posts. The last post made was four hours ago, from one of my long time friends, Andrew. "For nothing can foresee what shall come of this Earth, nothing shall save it, nothing shall destroy it. For only humans are weak, only gods can give, only demons can have." After reading his passage, I shutter. "What the hell man, what's going on... Help me!" I say to my computer screen, expecting a response. I go on YouTube to see if anyone has posted a video, and nothing. Nothing. Nothing. A eerie feeling filled me, as if someone if watching me. I peer around every corner of my room and house, trying to find the source of the seeker, and nothing comes to eye. I retreat back into my room, acting as if it's a bunker, somewhere for me to escape. I lie on my bed, and wait. I wait. "What if I don't find anyone? What if no comes to find me... What's going to happen to me?" I say selfishly. I lie for a few more minutes before trying to get up, the eerie feeling grows more and more... I stare at my ceiling, the back at my door. I see something, it's not clear, but it's something. "Hello?" I ask to the darkened mist. "Hello, young child" The mist says in a language that I can't understand, yet I can comprehend "Come with me, child, and I shall give you your salvation." "No." I say in a stern, nervous voice "Stay the hell away from me, you hear? Stay away!" "Child, I wish you no harm." He says as he floats closer to my cold body, "I only wish to help." There was no way out of this, I had to act quickly, I had to act now. I jumped up from my bed, only to be stopped by the creature. "STOP NOW!" The mist said, large, intelligible hands attempting to grasp me. I run out of his grip, and jolt into the living room only to find more. I run into my parents room to take a final stand. I grab my step-fathers gun and take point at the mists moving through the walls and door. I take aim, and shoot. The bullets simply bounce off the mist. "Stay the fuck away!" I yell. There is only one way out of this, I thought to myself, I have to... "Please, go away." I sob. "Come with us child" The mists say in unison, "Come, and we shall show you your salvation!" No, God will not allow me to go to Heaven if I do, I thought again, but then again, what else can I do? I take aim at another large mist, as they're closing in onto me. I take the shot, and again, the bullet bounces off. I quickly cock the gun, and take aim. Not at a mist, but to myself, and pull the trigger. It was painless. The sheer thought that I missed ran through my mind. I see my family in the room with me, and look down, to see my lifeless body, being dragged through the carpet like a rag doll. I look up again to see my Grand-mother, father, step-father, mother, step-mother, sisters, friends, and everyone else I cared about looking at me with such disappointment. "I've done wrong... Please, I want to be with you! All of you!" I say with such sovereignty. "No, you've done wrong, and you shall be punished for it" says a voice in the crowd of people. "Am I going to hell?" I ask. "No." My grandmother says, "But you shall stay here and see this world burn." My family disappears without a trace. I sob and sit down against the wall. "Goodbye, mom." I say. Good-bye... Category:Creepypasta